Recuerdos de las almas
by Lina-Z7
Summary: Al caer la noche los difuntos se acercan a disfrutar de las ofrendas que les han dejado y con ello una conmoción de nostálgicos recuerdos por parte de los vivos los alcanza.
1. Prólogo: Por algo de paz

—Ya se está tardando... —Zapateaba Dan mirando la pista vacía— ¡Dijo que regresaría hoy!

—Mantén la calma, Dan—llamó su atención Shun cruzado de brazos, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo—, recuerda que en México los horarios son otros, hasta podría regresar aun más tarde que esto —agregó desviando su atención a las estrellas entre algunas nubes tan finas que era posible ver a través de ellas.  
—¿No podemos aunque sea esperarlo adentro?—preguntó Runo frotando sus brazos—¡Está haciendo mucho frío!  
—Entra si quieres—respondió Dan sin dar razones para estar al aire libre más allá de su impaciencia.  
—Vamos, Runo —Alice tomó su hombro, al contrario del resto el frío no era un problema para ella—, prepararé chocolate caliente para todos.  
Ambas, así como Julie, volvieron a la casa dejando a Dan y Shun solos. Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y a todos, en especial Dan, tenían urgencia por completar sus planes y comenzar a prepararse antes de hallarse en víspera. Sus disfraces estaban decididos, necesitaban acordar cuándo se reunirían para colocarlo todo y quién conseguiría uno u otros adornos, dulces y demás artículos.  
—Me pregunto si Marucho traerá algún... como decimos en inglés, un _souvenir_ de su viaje —comentó Julie tras un sorbo de chocolate, aplicando un término inglés al no estar segura de cuál palabra debía utilizar en español.  
—Allá les gusta hacer artesanías... —Runo pausó de igual manera buscando las palabras— aztecas o mayas ¿cierto?  
—Yo he oído que les gustan mucho la carne y los tacos—añadió Alice antes de beber de su taza—, seguro Marucho nos sorprenderá contándonos sobre lo que comió e intentará cocinar algo un día.  
—Dan enloquecería por probarlos —rió Julie— ¿recuerdan los jueves de tacos? ¡Se le arruinaron con la llegada de Spectra!  
—La carne es para Dan lo que para su padre es el pudín —agregó Runo.  
Las chicas rieron a carcajadas de recordarlo, continuaron contando chismes y demás trivialidades durante un tiempo hasta que Dan interrumpió con el ruido que hacía al correr por el cual todas se quedaron mirando la puerta en su espera y entró gritando.  
—¡Marucho ya está aquí! —anunció frenando con un derrape frente a la puerta.  
—¡Entonces vamos a recibirlo ya! —Saltó Julie— ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí quietos?!  
El grupo se desplazó de vuelta a la azotea, aunque Marucho ya se encontraba entrando de regreso junto a Shun, lucía cansado por el viaje pero aun así deseoso de contarles acerca del viaje lo antes posible.  
—¡Bienvenido a casa, Marucho! —saludó Dan.  
—¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?—chilló Julie—¡Danos los detalles!  
—¡Hola, chicos! Estuvo maravilloso—sonrió—, vi de todo un poco pero hay una cosa en particular de la que quiero hablarles —explicó caminando de vuelta a la sala—, sobre todo si tienen a alguien que les gustaría recordar.  
Todo el mundo hizo una mueca o levantó las cejas intentando descifrar de qué podría estarles hablando. Tras ingresar de nuevo en la sala Kato le dio la bienvenida a casa y le preguntó si gustaría de tomar algo.  
—Un poco de chocolate caliente estará bien—respondió tras tomar asiento en el sofá junto a todos los demás—, gracias, Kato.  
—Como diga, señorito.  
—Dinos ya—exclamó Dan—¿Qué es esa "cosa en particular"?  
—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —rió— Mientras estaba en México noté que se acercaba la temporada de unas fiestas además de la noche de brujas... —poco a poco empezó a relatarles lo que había visto ahí— Estaba recorriendo unos pequeños bazares cuando vi en algunos puestos papel picado con formas de calaveras de una forma muy extraña, también habían calaveritas decoradas ¡incluso algunas eran de azúcar!  
—¿No es eso lo usual en halloween, decoraciones escalofriantes? —preguntó Shun.  
—Bueno, sí pero este no era el caso—reconoció y siguió—. Cuando le pedí algunas...

—¿Me podría dar algunas calaveritas de azúcar y una de porcelana?  
—_¡Fierro!_—exclamó el señor, Marucho no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, había leído sobre algunas expresiones mexicanas pero no conocía esa, se dedicó a deducir por contexto y preguntar si eso no era suficiente para él—¿Le pongo el nombre de algún _cuate_ o pariente?  
—¿Nombre?—repitió—Perdone... ¿podría explicarme?  
—_¡Ah, cabrón!_ ¡Pensaba que eras chilango con ese tonito!—admitió el señor, dejando extrañado a Marucho de que lo confundiera de ese modo, luego sonrió—pero no hay pedo, carnal, ya te lo explico. Estas calaveritas y papel picado son para celebrar el día de muertos que las fechas se _vienen en chinga_. Cuando un _cuate_, _bro_, familiar, o cualquier _wey_, por alguna razón se lo llevó la…

—Entre regionalismos y expresiones que iban desde _"chamaco"_, que significa "niño", hasta "se lo llevó la dama de la guadaña" que es una de cientos de formas de referirse a la muerte... —viendo que sus amigos estaban tan confusos con los mexicanismos y las pausas explicativas decidió volver a empezar y traducirlo de la manera más neutral posible—Ejm... Ese señor me explicó que esas cosas eran para el día de muertos, los mexicanos crean un altar cuyo estilo varía por región, se lo decora y colocan ofrendas para los muertos como forma de recordarlos; yo creo que incluso les puedes dar algo de paz.

—Suena muy bonito —comentó Alice ladeando la cabeza.  
—Sí y no solo eso, dependiendo del sitio puede variar un poco pero incluso hay días específicos según la forma en que la persona murió—continuó—. Va desde el veintiocho de octubre hasta el dos de noviembre. El primer día se recuerdan a quienes murieron en un accidente y no lograron llegar a su destino, o si murieron de forma repentina o violenta. El segundo día se recuerdan a los ahogados. El tercer día a las almas olvidadas que no tienen familia ni nadie que los recuerde. El cuarto día está dedicado a quienes no pudieron nacer, no recibieron su bautismo o se encuentran en el limbo. En el quinto día se recuerdan a los niños, llamados "angelitos", y en el sexto día a los que murieron de adultos.  
—Todavía no lo entiendo... —Dan arqueó una ceja— ¿Cuál es el punto de eso?  
—Sé que Shun, Drago, Ren y muchos de nosotros sentimos la pérdida de alguien y nos gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos, si quieren intentarlo... yo creo que esta sería una forma muy tierna de hacerlo.  
—Podría ser—admitió Shun aflojando su mentón al sentir una espinilla tras esas palabras—, solo dinos exactamente cómo se hace.  
—¡Claro!—exclamó—Les pondré un ejemplo—dijo tomando dos libros de una librería próxima en la sala y los colocó sobre la mesa, uno encima del otro formando un escalón simulando un altar—. Esta es la forma más común, representando el cielo y la tierra. Ahora, imaginemos que yo soy el muerto… —Señaló la parte de arriba de los libros— Iría una foto mía justo aquí, se pueden poner elementos religiosos si se quiere. Luego aquí abajo —Señaló la parte inferior— lo tradicional es pan de muerto pero también pueden poner cosas que le gustaran, desde comida hasta objetos. En mi caso no sería raro que me dejaran algo relacionado al atributo aquos. También se ponen cosas con un valor simbólico, desde el agua hasta velas o incluso algo de tierra. —Volteó hacia Shun a su izquierda— Incluso el viento, el papel picado representa al viento y las alegrías de la fiesta.  
—¡Sí que te luciste investigando, Marucho! —exclamó Dan.  
—Ni lo mencionen, ahora busquen las mejores fotos que tengan y prepárense.


	2. Los 3 del 30 de octubre (I)

—¿Crees que esta comida le gustara? —consultó Alice depositando un plato con algo de estofado y un pedazo de pan de hogaza, teniendo al lado un vaso de agua fresca y un pan azucarado con cuatro trozos encima con figura de hueso como si de dedos se trataran.

—Es lo mismo que solías servirle —recordó su abuelo mientras ella volteaba hacia él— ¿no es así? Seguro que le encantaba.  
Alice sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia la fotografía en la mesa un poco más arriba de la otra, parecían dos escalones. «Sí, si pudiera hablarnos estaría muy agradecido.»  
— Gus, Keith —Alice se dirigió a los dos que estaban detrás de ella y su abuelo—, gracias por conseguirme la foto. De no ser por ustedes no podría haber hecho esto para Lync.  
—No fue nada—respondió Gus—pero no entiendo por qué te tomas estas molestias por él.  
—Si no fuera por Lync no estaríamos aquí —explicó en un suspiro, alzó las cejas y bajó los hombros—, además no creo que tenga nadie que lo recuerde… Esto es lo menos que podemos hacer por él.  
—Ella tiene razón—añadió Keith—, tal vez no lo entiendas pero si dice que puede hacer algo por él aun después de muerto entonces que lo haga.  
—Jum… Como digas —Ambos muchachos se retiraron de regreso a Vestroia, esperando volver a la Tierra para saludarlos en otra ocasión—. Los humanos son muy raros… —comentó Gus durante el viaje— ¿Exactamente cómo es eso?

—Cuando te fuiste después de conseguirle a Alice la foto tuve la misma curiosidad—comentó Keith y enseguida empezó a contarle a Gus acerca de ese altar…

—Alice, discúlpame —había llamado antes de que Alice pudiera marcharse, horas antes de presenciar el altar acabado—¿Ah? —Volteó— ¿Sucede algo, Keith?  
—Quería preguntarte sobre eso que quieres hacer—señaló—¿Cómo eso ayuda a los muertos? ¿Exactamente cómo funciona?  
—¡Ah! ¿Eso? —sonrió— En la Tierra, específicamente en México, existe una fiesta llamada El día de muertos, dependiendo la manera en que murió le dedicamos un altar en un día diferente…  
«Pero si ella es rusa ¿siquiera Rusia está cerca de México?» se cuestionó dado su escaso conocimiento sobre la Tierra y los humanos.  
—¿Podrías explicarte un poco más? —Keith hizo una mueca y levantó una ceja con más dudas que respuestas. Alice rió y continuó explicando, tal cual había relatado Marucho.  
—Ya lo entiendo… —pensó— Es muy dulce de tu parte.  
—Te lo dije, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.  
—Entonces… ¿lo único que necesito es una foto, acomodar unas mesas y poner comida o algo que le gustara a la persona de la foto?  
—Básicamente, sí. Puedes venir a ver el altar cuando esté terminado si quieres —asintió Alice— ¿Vas a recordar a alguien?  
—Creo que me gustaría hacerlo por mi padre, mis antiguos compañeros y tal vez Hydron.

—¿Hydron? —repitió extrañada—Puedo entender que valoraras a tus compañeros pero Hydron… Siempre has dicho que era un...  
—Nos ayudó al final y su padre era un desgraciado —le recordó—, si eso es cierto, le hará bien un poco de esa paz de la que hablas —rió con ironía—. Es muy similar a lo tuyo con Lync.  
—¡Tienes razón! —rió Alice también tan pronto se dio cuenta de ello.

—Ya veo…—suspiró—A Mira le encantará para sentirse un poco más cerca de su padre.

—Puedes apostarlo, pudo haber sido un loco pero al final… ya sabes cómo acabó todo.

Caída la noche y la luna próxima a su punto más alto los muertos poco a poco iban a visitar sus altares. En alguna parte del otro mundo Lync, así como Hydron y sus compañeros vexos, observaban desde la entrada de su pequeño hogar a diversas almas desconocidas ir hacia el mundo de los vivos, en todo su tiempo allá siempre se preguntó para qué iban cada año. En un principio intuía que podría deberse al halloween y que al fin de cuentas esas historias de miedo que le contaban a los niños podrían ser reales pero la misma idea se desmoronó cuando en su primer año observando vio que al almas se marchaban en días diferentes y la mayoría no encajaban con el treinta y uno de octubre.  
—¿No tienen ganas de saber qué es todo eso? —le preguntó a Hydron y a Volt.  
«Otra vez con eso… » pensaron los dos.  
—No—negó Volt—, francamente no me interesa.  
—A mí me da igual, aunque admito que llama mi atención—reconoció Hydron—. Podrías preguntarles alguna ve… ¡Lync, te estoy hablando!  
—Déjalo—suspiró Volt—, ya nos contará qué sucede.  
Como Lync ya tenía previstas las respuestas de Hydron y Volt, no se esperó más tiempo para tomar aire e intentar averiguar de qué se trataba todo ese viaje.  
—¡Ey, disculpa! —en el segundo año en el que vio eso pasar reunió el valor para preguntar, algunas almas eran guiadas por unas parcas y eso mismo lo intimidó durante un período de tiempo; inclusive se espantó al verlas cuando llegó a ese mundo— ¿Exactamente por qué van todos hacia los vivos en estos días?  
—Lync Volan… —la parca lo reconoció de inmediato y guardó silencio unos momentos pensativa, Lync tragó saliva—Es día de muertos en la Tierra, cada año las almas van a visitar sus altares en los que sus seres queridos los recuerdan.  
—Recordados por sus seres queridos… —repitió en un susurro—ya entiendo, gracias...  
—Este año hay un altar esperando por ti —avisó tan pronto lo notó dispuesto a regresarse con los demás.  
—¿Alguien me está recordando? —volteó con un brinco hacia la parca con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—También a tus amigos—asintió—pero les toca visitar diferentes altares. Ve a buscarlos—indicó—. Cuando estén listos me ocuparé de guiarlos y explicarles todo, tienen hasta el amanecer.  
Le pareció que se le caía una lágrima, intuyendo quien podría ser esa persona. Sintiendo un cosquilleo que lo hizo sonreír salió disparado a buscar a Hydron y a Volt y les contó todo lo que la parca dijo.  
—¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó Hydron igual de asombrado—Creía que nadie de los vivos nos quería.  
—Bueno… —meditó Volt cruzado de brazos—si alguien se tomó esas molestias no podemos despreciarlos.  
Los tres se dirigieron a la parca que los estaba esperando a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban parados. La misma los guió hasta un bote que los llevaría a sus destinos.  
—Debo advertirles que tan pronto estemos lo bastante cerca tendrán que separarse para llegar a sus propios altares.  
—Tiene sentido para mí—expresó Hydron.  
—Lo mismo digo—asintió Volt, Lync se limitó a escuchar a la parca y aguardar curioso por qué lo estaría esperando del otro lado, en ocasiones volteaba a mirar a los demás viajeros.  
—¿Esos no son Shadow y Mylene? —Señaló tan pronto los reconoció.  
—¡¿Incluso los recuerdan a ellos?! —exclamó Hydron girando hacia donde señaló Lync.  
—¡Presten atención! —gritó, los tres muchachos le regresaron la mirada; Volt era el más estoico de ellos ante aquella profunda voz—Como ya saben, tienen hasta el amanecer—repasó—. Una vez en sus altares tomarán sus ofrendas, pueden variar desde agua a comida y objetos de su agrado pero a pesar de esto las cosas como tal seguirán ahí físicamente hablando, cuando acaben deben regresar. No pueden interactuar con los vivos. Si encuentran ropa podrán usarla y tener un nuevo conjunto al regresar. Los elementos como las velas, algunas piezas religiosas y varas de tejocote pueden facilitarles el camino si estuviesen en el altar. Además las piezas religiosas pueden ayudarlos a expiar pecados…  
Los tres escucharon atentos a las indicaciones de la parca, era algo más sencillo de lo que sonaba. «Entonces solo vamos, tomamos lo que podamos y luego nos regresamos.» concluyeron en silencio.  
—¿Alguna duda? —preguntó al final.  
—Ninguna —respondió Volt.  
—Todo claro —asintió Hydron.  
—Como el agua —agregó Lync—. Oigan—llamó a los dos—¿qué creen que encontremos exactamente?  
—Es difícil saberlo —Hydron se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada—. Lo más seguro es que hallemos algo de ese pan de muerto y agua, tal vez algunas velas.  
—Si es el día para quienes no tienen familia que los recuerde no espero mucho—reflexionó Volt—, aunque… es un gesto muy dulce.  
«¿Significa que podría no tratarse de Alice? —la sonrisa de Lync se fue y sus cejas decayeron, parecía que lo habían dado vuelta— Ella ni siquiera es de ese país así que puede que no...» Miró hacia las demás almas que poco a poco dejaban de verse al estar cerca de sus destinos.  
—¿Qué te pasa, Lync? —la voz de Volt interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
— ¡¿Ah?! —Levantó la mirada hacia él— No es nada, sólo estaba…  
—Esperas que se trate de Alice…—intervino Hydron, nada más escuchar su nombre Lync tuvo esa expresión de sobresalto de nuevo—¿no es verdad?  
—¿Cómo sabes?  
—Era a quien más querías ver ¿o no? —Le dio una palmada en el hombro— Te conozco mejor que cualquiera. —Lync dejó ir un suspiro.  
—No puedo engañarlos con esto…  
—Descuida.  
—Ya no me siento tan seguro de esto… —admitió—Tal vez debería regresar.  
—Lync… No te desanimes —una frase estándar fue lo más rápido que Hydron pudo pensar—, míralo de este modo, desde que moriste nunca te han dicho que vayas con los vivos porque hubiera un altar específico para ti ¿no es así?  
—Pues… no, jamás.  
—¿No te parece curioso que ahora sí —sonrió cruzado de brazos— y además nosotros también?  
—¡Ja! ¡Tienes razón, Hydron!  
—Si no hubiera sido algo específico probablemente no estaríamos aquí ahora—convino Volt.  
—Muchas gracias, chicos… tengo un excelente presentimiento.  
—¡Ya estamos llegando!—anunció la parca—Prepárense para bajar.  
—Bien—siguió Hydron—, espero que nos cuentes todos los detalles.  
—Lo mismo va para ustedes.  
Lo siguiente que vieron fue el famoso túnel que se dice la gente ve cuando va a morir, no había mucho más que ver en el oscuro trayecto.  
—Cuando se aproximen al túnel verán diferentes caminos de piedra—explicó la parca—, elijan un camino y sigan el rastro de pétalos.  
—¿Cómo sabremos cuál seguir? —preguntó Volt.  
—No te preocupes por eso, sus espíritus lo sabrán.  
La parca los ayudó a bajar del bote y esta se retiró a guiar otras almas —y tal vez traer unas nuevas— a lo largo de sus trayectos de ida y vuelta. Los tres muchachos caminaron por el túnel, al verlo más de cerca reconocieron que no era tan reluciente como los vivos relataban. «Como siempre, la gente exagera la realidad.» pensaron. Observaron, habían al menos cuatro caminos que se ramificaban en otros, las únicas diferencias eran los pétalos y su distribución y la variedad de forma y tamaño de las rocas para los más meticulosos. Los rastros de pétalos eran variados y sin embargo no podían confundirlos «Claro, a esto se refería.» dedujo Hydron.  
—Bien, creo que debo seguir esos pétalos rojos —declaró él.  
—Yo los pétalos naranjas —optó Volt.  
—Yo… —Lync miró varias veces los rastros, lo pensó por momentos hasta que le puso especial atención a uno—estos morados de allá —Señaló—. Muy bien, los veo luego, chicos.  
El grupo se separó como estaba previsto, el extenso trayecto sólo era acompañado del silencio y pensamientos, ya no podían ver a otras almas andar así como otros rastros de pétalo. La luz que estos irradiaban recordaba a lámparas de lava o inclusive las de un acuario. Tras una cantidad de pasos cuya cuenta Lync había perdido hace tiempo, empezó a percibir algo de frío y calor a la vez, como si se acercara a una fogata luego de estar en el exterior durante el otoño o tal vez el invierno según percibió.  
—¡¿Por qué tiene que hacer frío?! Con todo y mi capa...—se quejó—_Chst…_ como sea, puede que sea una señal de que ya esté cerca.  
Continuó caminando en ese trayecto que parecía eterno, el lugar empezaba a verse desfigurado, como si se tratara de un caleidoscopio. A su vez el paisaje estaba adoptando otra forma y el calor empezaba a volverse más dominante en el ambiente, tal visión hizo que Lync cerrara los ojos ante el mareo que se causaba tal brusco cambio. Cuando los volvió a abrir observó que estaba en una sala, todo se veía de madera o eso creyó debido a la oscuridad.

—Esta cabaña me es familiar… —Miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de acercarse al altar—Bueno, veamos de qué se trata todo esto… —Tan pronto el aroma del estofado impregnando el aire alcanzó sus sentidos pudo reconocer el lugar sin dudas, una sonrisa junto a unos suaves gimoteos salieron de su boca—Esto es… —lloró— Lo sabía… —gimoteó una vez más—Muchas gracias, Alice…  
Revisó el altar, eran como dos mesas formando un escalón. Estaba decorado con papel picado con formas de calaveras y corazones, algunas velas que parecían señalar los puntos cardinales, una fotografía de él en vida, un poco de estofado, una hogaza de pan común, agua y un pan cubierto de azúcar que Lync dedujo era pan de muerto. «¿De dónde sacaría mi foto?» se preguntó anonadado. «¿Habrá sido Keith? Creí que me odiaba.» Regresó su vista a la comida. Confiando en lo que dijo la parca intentó tomar el tazón, al contrario de los muros y otros muebles podía sentir que era capaz de sostenerlo, al levantarlo lo que tenía en manos era una versión espectral del estofado, olía y se sentía igual pero transparente. En cuanto tomó la cuchara y le dio una probada, Lync se encontró con el mismo sabor que recordaba. Degustó el suave sabor de los vegetales así como el pan de muerto que se dejó para el postre donde volvió a derramar lágrimas tras el primer bocado. Sus recuerdos y momentos con Alice no muchos ni eran los mejores y sin embargo ella se había tomado todas esas molestias que no lograba descifrar cómo averiguó. Después de que acabara inspeccionó el altar, se encontró con dos cartas y una esfera verde que reconoció en cuanto tomó su versión espectral y la vio al detalle.  
—¡Aluze y Altair! —gritó—No puedo creerlo… ¡Alice, esto es demasiado aun para ti! —voceó sin parar de sonreír—Por todos los cielos…  
Acto seguido tras guardarse a sus reconstruido bakugan fantasmas leyó la primera carta:  
_«Hola, Lync. ¡Feliz día de muertos! No estoy segura de si es correcto dejar cartas, ni si podrás leerla pero aun así quiero decirte esto. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por salvarnos, no sé lo que te pasó ni por qué lo hiciste, pero si para ello diste tu vida… dice mucho sobre ti, fuiste y eres más que ese niño que alguna vez conocí; parece que maduraste… ¿De verdad toqué fibras sensibles en ti?  
Como sea te fuiste como los grandes y todos te agradecemos el sacrificio, espero que estés bien, dondequiera que te encuentres. Disfruta de este regalo de parte de todos._

_Atte: Alice.»_

—Alice… —suspiró deseando poder contestarle—No tengo palabras para todo esto. —Luego tomó la otra carta, parecía un poema, una calavera literaria aunque Lync no supiera que de eso se trataba— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué ocurrencias tiene…

_«Pajarillo, pajarillo_

_todo un pillo y muy ladino._

_Nos vino a ayudar aunque su destino no alcanzó,_

_pues se lo llevó la guadaña,_

_mas la inoportuna esta no le impidió a su deseo cumplirse._

_¡No seas altanera  
que ni entorpeciendo su camino lo tomaste todo!»_


	3. Guerreros caídos

_28 de octubre_

—Luego de tantos años… Podía hacer algo por él y ni siquiera lo imaginé.  
—Conocías a Sid mucho mejor que yo, Ren—sonrió Marucho—, tú sabrás si esto lo haría feliz. Hazlo si quieres.  
—Murió suicidándose, me soltó… —suspiró Ren encogido de hombros—Debe estar atrapado en el purgatorio o algo de eso. Si esto de verdad lo ayuda entonces lo haré.  
—Espera, Ren—advirtió Marucho—. Si de verdad está en el purgatorio, de acuerdo a lo que he leído, vas a necesitar algo para poder sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Cómo dices? —Arqueó una ceja.  
—Te explico, en el día de muertos puedes necesitar una imagen o pieza de las ánimas del purgatorio si sospechas que la persona fallecida se encuentra ahí.  
—Suena un poco extraño… —comentó, de por sí todo aquello le parecía raro.  
—Sí pero así es como lo hacen en México, si no quieres hacerlo está bien.  
—No tengo mucho tiempo… —Se llevó unos dedos al mentón— Sería un altar demasiado simple.  
—No tiene que ser de lo más extravagante—aclaró Marucho—, lo importante es la intención. Si quieres me dices y te puedo conseguir un cuadro o un cromo.  
Ren permaneció reflexionando, haber acabado con la guerra podría haber alegrado a Sid pero su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado ni recibido sepultura. Era muy escéptico respecto a esos temas pero, ante esa sombra de dudas, concluyó que quizás eso podía ayudar a Sid a descansar en paz de forma más apropiada.  
—Si quieres te dejo pensarlo y luego te llamo—indicó Marucho al verlo tanto tiempo en silencio.  
—No, está bien—dijo—, supongo que puedo hacerlo por él. Confío en ti, Marucho.  
—¡De acuerdo! —sonrió— Más tarde te enviaré el cromo.  
—Gracias —sonrió de igual manera— ¿y tú no tienes a alguien a quien recordar?  
—Mmm… pues están mis abuelos, podría considerar a Frosh pero no lo conozco bien… Solo unos pocos parientes.  
—Ya veo, todos ellos el dos de noviembre ¿no es así?  
—Exacto —asintió—. Bueno, no te distraigo más de tu trabajo.  
—Nos vemos más tarde.

—¡Hasta luego! —ambos cortaron la llamada.  
Tal como dijo, esa misma tarde Marucho salió a conseguir un cromo o alguna pintura que Ren pudiera usar, decidió que fuera algo pequeña como una carta para que fuera fácil de llevar y no ocupara espacio.  
—De haber sabido que de verdad lo harían hubiese comprado algo más allá…  
—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un cromo?—animó Radizen—¡Apuesto a que hay muchas en una librería o alguna iglesia!  
—Casi siempre hay imágenes de grupos y programas de moda si es que no son paisajes…—pensó Marucho—pero vamos a ver de todos modos.  
Como se temía, la mayoría de los cromos eran pequeños calendarios, no se sintió muy convencido de darle eso a Ren creyendo que esperaría algo mejor.  
—¡Se lo acabas de decir a Ren!—lo regañó Radizen—"No tiene que ser lo más extravagante, lo importante es la intención" —citó tratando de imitar su voz.  
—Tú ganas —rió—, será esta carta. Sólo espero que no sea un problema.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Radizen en retórica.

Mientras tanto Ren, por su parte, continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos durante el entrenamiento de los soldados y sus rutinas, en reiteradas ocasiones dejaba de ponerles atención. «Rubanoid... —Vio el bakugan traslúcido que Sid le había dado, pasado a manos de Linus y por lo acontecido regresó a Ren— ¿Tú qué crees que Sid hubiera querido?»  
—¡Comandante!—gritó uno de los soldados—¡Ya hemos acabado el calentamiento!  
—Excelente ¡ahora a trotar y con ganas, la vez pasada los noté más lentos!—ordenó—¡Luego de eso entrenaremos en batallas!

—¡Sí, comandante!

—¡Que se note ese orgullo gundaliano!

Ren los acompañó en el trote esperando concentrarse en el entrenamiento y luego poder pensar con más claridad, pese a lo que le dijo a Marucho a media tarde. Pensó en el tipo de cosas que podían gustarle a Sid, sería algo distinto de la Tierra dado a que no podía aprender sobre ella en tan poco tiempo. «Honrado, apasionado, un poco arrogante… y sobre todo un buen compañero.» Repasó rememorando sus últimos momentos juntos.

—Comandante—habló uno de los soldados—¿Está bien? Se lo ve disperso.  
—¿Ah? Sí, estoy bien ¡Menos charla que se quedan sin aire!

Cuando hubo al fin terminado el entrenamiento Ren se retiró de vuelta a su habitación.  
—Tal vez unos dulces tradicionales de Gundalia—meditó—, algo de agua, velas… —Chistó— No puedo recordarlo todo… Tendrá que bastar con eso. —Poco después sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la llamada de Marucho.  
—Hola de nuevo —saludó.  
—¿Qué tal, Marucho?

—Muy bien, ya tengo la imagen que necesitabas.  
—¡Perfecto! —sonrió Ren—Otra vez gracias por esto.  
—Ni lo menciones, las gracias son para ti por Sid. Apuesto que si él pudiera te lo estaría agradeciendo ahora mismo.  
—Me imagino… Ahora tengo el resto del día libre así que puedo pasar a buscarla sin problemas.  
—¡De acuerdo!  
Cortaron la llamada y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ren se vio frente a Marucho, ya contando con la imagen y los demás materiales se dispuso a preparar el altar dentro de su habitación. En el anochecer dicho altar contaba con tres niveles representando el cielo, la Tierra y el inframundo, cubierto por un mantel gris dado a que no tenía blanco, cuatro velas acomodadas listas para ser encendidas, un cuenco lleno de agua entre las velas, unos bombones gundalianos cuyo sabor recordaba a las fresas y Rubanoid en el centro delante de todo. «Por favor… si Sid en serio está ahí… deja que salga libre de ahí...» En la parte más alta dejó una fotografía de Sid y la imagen del purgatorio, si es que se encontraba ahí. Ya adentrados en la noche, la noticia llegó hasta Sid.

—Alguien te espera entre los vivos—le anunció la parca—, puedes ir si gustas.  
—¿Alguien me espera? —Sid arqueó una ceja, ya había visto almas partir del purgatorio para luego volver, otras más no regresaban, pero jamás él hasta ese día.  
—Sí, ven—mandó—, te enseñaré el camino.  
Sin más que hacer Sid obedeció y a lo largo del trayecto la parca le explicó de qué se trataba todo aquello.  
—Ya veo… Todo claro. —exclamó.  
Tras seguir su camino se encontró con el altar en la habitación de Ren y a este durmiendo. Sid sintió un nudo en el estómago, inundado de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado encontraba extraño ver a Ren y parte de Gundalia otra vez, por otra parte estaba feliz. Esos sentimientos que rozaban con lo ambivalente se manifestaron como nostalgia dentro de él.

—¿Ren? —quiso tocarlo pero su mano traspasó su hombro— Je… cierto, no puedo interactuar con los vivos. Veo que ahora eres comandante ¡Te felicito! ¡Desde que me fui no has hecho más que progresar!—continuó hablando como si alguien pudiera escucharlo—Ahora veamos qué tal es ese dichoso altar —Volteó hacia este donde se encontró con el humilde pero bien recibido trabajo de Ren—. Me agrada, sencillo pero elegante.

Observó a su Rubanoid mientras tomaba algo del agua, su compañero estaba tan reluciente como el día en el que se fue. «Hasta recordó que me encantaban estos dulces…» pensó conmovido. Disfrutó con mucha alegría los pequeños detalles de Ren.  
—Lo hiciste para darme paz luego de que dejara caer en ese abismo ¿no es así?—volvió a contar risueño como si Ren pudiese escuchar.

—Es tiempo de partir —Antes de darse cuenta el alba se estaba acercando y ante la tardanza la parca tuvo que ir a buscarlo allí mismo.

—Fue bueno estar un tiempo fuera de ese purgatorio… —suspiró.  
—No vas a volver ahí—declaró, Sid abrió mucho los ojos y levantó ambas cejas—, Ren estuvo pidiendo por ti y ya pasaron varios años, tu tiempo en el purgatorio se acabó. Puedes ascender al cielo.  
—¡¿De verdad?!—gritó—¡Ren, me da igual si no puedes oírme! ¡Gracias por todo, espero poder regresar el próximo año! —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de partir al otro mundo de regreso, pero esta vez hacia un nuevo lugar.

—Mmm… —poco tiempo después de que partieran Ren empezó a abrir los ojos con la llegada del amanecer— ¿Sid? —Miró hacia el altar mientras frotaba sus ojos, luego enfocó su atención a la fotografía— Podría jurar que lo escuché y sonaba muy agradecido… ¿O nada más estaba soñando?

_«Combatiente y acompañante del alma_

_orgulloso como de los doce el más poderoso._

_El dolor de la guerra a darse final lo llevó,_

_el calor de su espíritu hoy añoramos._

_¡Más te vale, muerte, que de él estés cuidando!»_

Esa misma noche, la reina Fabia tampoco quiso quedarse atrás y dedicó un altar a su difunto ex-prometido así como a todos los caídos durante la misma guerra. Jin complacido no dejó de desearle lo mejor a ella y darle sus respetos como la nueva gobernante.

—Si alguna vez eliges casarte, más le vale a ese hombre saber cuidar de ti, reina. Aunque sé que puedes cuidarte bien sola —dejó salir las risas mientras recordaba sus paseos y las tardes tomando el té antes o después de sus entrenamientos. Jamás iba a poder olvidar su último encuentro antes de la guerra que lo llevó a su final. Un paseo en los alrededores del palacio mientras platicaban trivialidades sobre el día a día, así como su ansiada boda que lastimosamente jamás llegaría.

_«A mi noble caballero en su deber_

_en su insoportable envidia la doña muerte se lo llevó._

_A él todas las tardes lo veía y todas las mañanas también._

_¡Ya vino a ver la muy atrevida_

_que ni así nuestro lazo se podía romper!»_


	4. Los 3 del 30 de octubre (II)

—¿Hydron?

—¿Volt?

A la vez que Lync había partido a visitar el hogar de Alice, Hydron y Volt se llevaron la sorpresa de que sus caminos los condujeran al mismo altar, y no fue su única sorpresa, pues no eran los únicos allí.

—¿El príncipe y el musculoso están aquí también? —exclamó Shadow quien venía acompañado de Mylene.

—¡¿Esto es una broma?! —Hydron puso los ojos en blanco, no por fastidio sino por la impresión que le provocaba.

—Vaya—sonó una voz igual de familiar—, buenas noches, chicos.

—¡¿Profesor Clay Fermin?! —chilló Mylene— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Yo debería decir eso—contuvo la risa—, esta es mi casa… bueno, lo era.  
—Por favor díganme que no vendrá mi padre… —suplicó Hydron.  
—Lo dudo —Subió y bajó los hombros el profesor.  
—Entonces Spectra… digo, Keith ¿se molestó en dedicar un altar para todos nosotros?—observó—Ojalá Lync estuviera aquí para verlo… —suspiró.  
—¿Por qué ese saltamontes no vino con ustedes? —preguntó Mylene.  
«Hasta muerta sigue siendo así de simpática...» se dijo Hydron a sí mismo.

—Al parecer esa chica, Alice, le preparó un altar y tiene de todo un poco para él solito.

Durante su charla vieron pasando a Mira por un poco de agua, no se veía con claridad por motivos evidentes, parecía traer puesta una bata. «Deben ser algo más de las dos, recuerdo que Mira a veces siente sed a estas horas.» recordó Clay. «Cómo has crecido, mi niña.» Tras darle algunos sorbos a su vaso de agua, Mira se quedó observando el altar; de cierta manera los vexos se sentían observados.

—Padre… —susurró ella—Espero que dondequiera que acabaras te encuentres bien… En realidad, todos.

—Ay, Mira… —Clay observó a su hija y sus ojos empañados de algunas lágrimas que se quitó antes de volverse a dormir.

—Es extraño y a la vez agradable que hicieran esto—comentó Mylene—, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos a ese par.

—Bueno, vamos antes de que se haga de día—dijo Volt tomando un pan de muerto—Por cierto ¿a ustedes qué les pasó?  
—Nos absorbió la bomba de la muerte—contó Mylene—. Shadow podría haberse salvado pero se fue conmigo.  
—Yo morí con una explosión al quedar atrapado en un derrumbe—reconoció el profesor.

—Y yo morí en la misma explosión para poder matar a mi padre —coincidió Hydron antes de darle una mordida al pan.

—¿Al final sí te fuiste contra tu padre? —preguntó Mylene con asombro.  
—Mejor tarde que nunca—asintió Hydron luego de tragarse el bocado—, ese viejo ya me tenía cansado.  
—Cierto… ¿Y cómo los trata la otra vida?

—No me quejo—comentó Volt sonriente—, sigo junto a Lync y ya puedo ver a mi familia de nuevo. Creo que morir no me sentó tan mal.

—Al principio pensé que me quedaría atrapado en el purgatorio para siempre —recordó Hydron— pero al final terminé en el cielo.

—Lo mismo digo, Hydron—mencionó el profesor, al parecer Mylene y Shadow estuvieron en las mismas—. Esos años allí parecían la eternidad.

—Ni me lo recuerdes… —murmuró Shadow antes de terminarse su pan de muerto.

El grupo permaneció charlando sobre sus experiencias al encontrarse con la muerte, parecía que el único que la tuvo fácil en un principio fue Volt. La mayoría habían pasado una temporada en el purgatorio hasta que pudieron ascender a una mejor morada. El hecho de que nadie viera a Zenoheld los llevó a pensar que estaba ardiendo en el infierno si es que no estaría en el purgatorio durante una temporada más extensa que todas las demás almas.

—De todas formas dudo que alguien lo extrañe —exclamó Hydron.

—No te amargues con esos recuerdos —el profesor apoyó una mano en el hombro de Hydron—, ahora estamos en un momento feliz recordando los buenos tiempos y disfrutando la paz que los vivos nos ofrecen.

—Tiene razón… pero…

—¿Pero...?

—¿Qué hay de mi madre? —Bajó la mirada— No es que quiera arruinarles el momento pero... no la he visto en todo este tiempo y empieza a preocuparme.

—De seguro un día la encontrarás—le sonrió el profesor—, apuesto lo que quieras a que te está buscando.

—¿Ustedes creen? —Hydron alzó la mirada y vio a todos.

—Si pudimos reunirnos, y Volt re-encontrarse con su familia, estoy seguro de que tú también —declaró Shadow.

—No esperaba escuchar esas palabras de ti—comentó entre risas suyas y algunas más del resto—pero lo aprecio mucho.

«Creo saber dónde puede encontrarse, no debe ser difícil… pero no diré nada hasta asegurarme.» Volt se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos respecto a ello durante un tiempo.

—¿Por qué tan serio, Volt?—preguntó el profesor—Bueno, más de lo usual.

—Ah… no es nada —mintió.

Como si de una reunión normal se tratara, la plática continuó hasta que el alba estaba llegando. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se reunieron con Lync.

—¡Ey, Hydron! —Corrió hacia él— ¡Tenías toda la razón! —Le dio un abrazo nada más estar frente a él.  
—¡Wow, tranquilo!—exclamó igual de feliz—Sabía que había algo detrás de todo eso.

—¿De qué hablan?—preguntó el profesor. Al momento Lync le explicó el motivo real de su muerte así como su traición—Así que era por eso…  
—¡No nos dejes así!—chilló Shadow luego de reírse—¡Danos más detalles sobre cómo estaba el altar que te dejó tu querida Alice!  
—No es mi… ¡Como sea!—exclamó resignado—Ese altar era maravilloso—describió cada uno de los detalles así como la sabrosa cena—¡Y no es todo, miren esto! —Sacó sus bakugan mecánicos reconstruidos.

—¡Asombroso! —gritó Hydron.  
—¿Creen que pueda hacer de nuevo a mi Hades? —preguntó Shadow.  
—Ah… no lo creo—contestó Lync—, no podemos contactar a los vivos así de fácil. Además supe que la estuviste asustando, no lo mereces.

—Pequeño… —gruñó y todos acabaron riéndose de Shadow.  
—¿Y qué hay de ustedes?  
—No fue tan grandioso como el tuyo pero verás… —Volt se puso a contarle sobre cómo se encontraron todos y qué tal pasaron la noche allá.

—Qué impredecibles son… —comentó.

—¿Cuándo no? —cuestionó Mylene.

_«Amado y acabado príncipe,_

_tan soberbio y con tanto agobio en sus hombros._

_¡Maldito sea el rey adicto al poder,_

_por él nuestro príncipe optó por perecer!_

_Príncipe, ya todo está bien,_

_redimido la muerte fue tu alivio_

_y se valora tu partida.»_

_«Bruto y robusto peleador que la dulzura guardas,_

_esas gradas hasta servir al trono fueron la cura temporal._

_Y al final con tus hermanas te has reunido_

_y sabiendo eso_

_partiste sin queja alguna.»_

_«Malvada como nadie la astuta serpiente marina,_

_hasta la muerte miedo tuvo de buscarla._

_Tan aterradora que debió hacer que sus_

_propias manos acabaran con ella para llevársela._

_Aun así le teme y le tuvo cuidado_

_¡Bravo por quien asustó a la muerte!»_

_«El hombre de la arcilla,_

_con pilla astucia en su ciencia,_

_por ambición suya y del monarca en la locura cayó._

_La parca te arrebató antes de hacer más daño,_

_y tanta piedad te tuvo_

_que despedirte de tus hijos te permitió.»_

_«La sombra vivaz por un destello fugaz se ha ido._

_Junto con la serpiente_

_el permanente destino escogió,_

_tal es su locura que no le temió._

_Su razón de morir es un misterio  
excepto para este singular dueto.»_


	5. Los 3 del 30 de octubre (III)

—Honestamente no creo que esto vaya a servir —replicó Drago.  
—¿Y por qué no?—cuestionó Dan—Mi dibujo no luce tan mal —Fijó su mirada en el retrato de Wavern en el escritorio. Estaba desproporcionado en cuanto a las patas y parte de su cabeza y se podía apreciar que fue coloreado con fuerza, pues se podían ver algunos rayones, en cuanto al ojo, el coloreado estaba salido de la línea como si Wavern tuviese maquillaje corrido. No estaba mal pero los detalles dejaban algo que desear.

—Dan, aprecio el gesto pero mejor veamos si Joe tiene alguna foto.

—Bien…—disimuló un rechistar mientras recogía su teléfono—Pero será mi regalo para Wavern.

—Está bien… —Lo siguió con la mirada— Gracias, Dan.

—No es nada, amigo. —sonrió y acto seguido buscó el número de Joe— No hemos estado en contacto desde hace años, espero que se encuentre.

—De todos modos lo puedes buscar en su sitio o pedirle a Chan Lee que le pase el mensaje.  
—Pues claro, pero algo me dice que no está conectado ahora.  
Dan dejó de hablar con Drago y esperó a ver si Joe contestaba, luego de tres pitidos obtuvo respuesta.  
—¡Hola, Joe!  
—¡Ey, Dan! ¿Qué tal? Ha pasado tiempo.  
—Pues sí, Drago y yo estamos muy bien ¿qué hay de ti?  
—No me quejo, las cosas en Osaka han estado muy tranquilas… ¿Se te ofrece algo?  
—Siento molestarte, verás… —intentó explicarle respecto al tema— ¿Crees poder prestarnos una foto de Wavern?  
—Wavern… —pensó— No estoy seguro de si tenga alguna —recordó que pasó mucho tiempo hospitalizado y ocupado vigilando el sitio web como para tomar fotos—, voy a revisar. Te enviaré un mensaje tan pronto tenga algo.  
—¡Perfecto, gracias Joe! —Colgó.  
Mientras esperaban comenzaron a trabajar en el altar, como los bakugan usualmente no necesitan comer, este contaba con más decorativos que otra cosa: Papel picado con corazones, agua, las velas, algunas calaveritas y flores como margaritas y pensamientos; el retrato dibujado fue colocado a un lado lejos de las velas con tal de que no le pasara nada. El papel picado fue, para Dan, la peor parte, pues cortar detalles tan pequeños y exactos no eran su fuerte. Tanto los suyos como los del resto provenían de Shun quien aguardaba paciente a preparando el material para su altar con sumo esmero y cuidado.

—No tenías que molestarte tanto en esto, Shun.

—Son alguien importante, lo natural es dar lo mejor posible—replicó él—. Si necesitan algo más sólo llámenme ¿sí?

Estuvieron listos pronto y en el tiempo restante Dan no dudó en probar las calaveritas de azúcar —y otras más de chocolate— que Marucho preparó, al menos estas se deshacían con rapidez en su boca, liberando todo su sabor.

—No fue sencillo, pero encontré una foto de Wavern que tomé después de regresar a mi casa —anunció Joe media hora más tarde—. Ya te envié la foto.  
—¡Grandioso!

La misma noche claro está que el altar se encontró listo para la llegada de Wavern, extrañada como muchos fue hasta el mundo de los vivos y se vio frente a ello.

—Salamandra… —Volteó y fue hacia donde Drago dormía— No te hubieras molestado… Gracias…

Dado a que ella en vida no podía comer o, más bien, no lo necesitaba, se dedicó a contemplar las flores y adornos mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos durante un breve período. Sus citas con Drago, como él la apoyó cuando vieron que Naga había cambiado para mal sin poder hacer nada, cuando lo ayudó a Drago y a Dan con sus pesadillas… Simplemente se alegraba de haber estado ahí.

—Ja, se nota que Dan nunca cambiará —observó el dibujo que parecía decirle sobre él y su actitud tan divertida—, como cierto Dan que puedo ver desde el otro mundo. Cuídate mucho, Dan, y tú también, Dragonín.

_«De la dama de esta pareja de dragones_

_la Catrina no se aleja._

_En mucho o poco tiempo ella la aceptó,_

_que en su siguiente visita_

_de un arrebato se la llevaría._

_Una pena que por su hermano_

_Catrina debiera llegar,_

_mas ahora conviven donde ya no sufren._

_Con su amistad en calma espera  
por con el que ama reunirse.»_


	6. Madre e hijo

_1 de noviembre_

—Hoy puede ser mi oportunidad—dijo Volt para sí mismo—. Si quiero hallarla rápido es ahora o nunca—agregó mientras se acercaba a algunas parcas—¡Disculpen!  
—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó una de ellas—El día para los adultos es mañana.  
—Yo te recuerdo—habló la segunda—¿está todo bien?  
—Sí, sólo necesito preguntarles algo.  
—Adelante —continuó la segunda.  
—Estoy buscando a una mujer en específico… ¿hubo alguna preguntando por su hijo?  
—Mmm… ¿cuál es el nombre de tu madre? —preguntó la primera.  
—No, no es mi madre—corrigió Volt—. Estoy buscando a la madre de mi amigo, el chico de cabello verde que me acompañaba la vez pasada y me temo que no sé su nombre —aclaró.  
—¡Aaah! ¡Disculpa!—exclamó la primer parca—Pues déjanos ver… No me suena haber visto una mujer semejante a él pero podríamos buscar…  
—Tal vez sí…—reflexionó la segunda—pero me gustaría verlas de nuevo para estar seguro.  
—Déjanos esto a nosotros—advirtió la tercera parca que era de pocas palabras—, si vas por ahí preguntando podría causar confusión y meterte en problemas.  
—Claro, no se preocupen—asintió—, se los agradezco.  
—Por ahora vuelve con tu amigo y tus hermanas—dijo la primera parca—, te buscaremos si tenemos novedades.

—De acuerdo —asintió una vez más y procedió a retirarse.

—¿Y cómo piensas encontrar a una entre miles de millones de almas?—cuestionó la primera parca—¡Puede haber cientos parecidas!

—Conocemos el apellido del ex-príncipe y su… padre, estoy seguro de que se puede ubicar fácilmente.

_2 de noviembre_

—No estoy seguro de si es así pero espero que te guste…—Shun hablaba con su madre observando el altar a un lado de la mesa baja donde comía arrodillado—No es muy distinto del _butsudan_ que suelo hacer así que no te resultará incómodo.  
Juntó las manos para agradecer los alimentos, tanto en su mesa como en el altar contaba con _kaarage_, unas croquetas que Shiori solía preparar cuando Shun era niño.

—Te digo que saben como las que solía preparar —insistió su abuelo cuando las preparó y le ofreció probarlas.

—Gracias, abuelo—respondió aflojando los hombros—, pero para mí les falta algo. Nadie podrá cocinarlas como ella.

—_Hmp_… como digas.

Durante la cena, pensando que así era mejor, Shun le contó a su madre de todo lo que había pasado, con detalles.  
—Lo que hubiera dado por un abrazo tuyo en esos momentos…—pensó al contarle cuando Skyress se marchó. O tus sabios consejos… —recordó cuando él y Dan se encontraban peleados a causa de los desastres que él y Drago causaban por no poder controlarse y no querer decir nada, cosa que empeoró con las sugestiones de Sellon hacia Shun quien aún no podía creer que había caído cada vez que rememoraba aquellos tiempos.

—Hay un sin fin de cosas que desearía poder preguntarte—confesó—pero me temo que eso deberá esperar… Te prometo que me estoy esforzando mucho en todo lo que hago, solo obsérvame—hizo una pausa para tomar agua—. Hace algunos días tuvimos una fiesta de halloween—sonrió—, me encantó cuando... —Continuó platicando acerca de la fiesta de halloween hasta acabar la cena y dejar todo limpio. No se fue sin antes añadir algo a sus ofrendas, una caja de chocolates—. Buenas noches, madre.

Aproximándose la medianoche, el alma de Shiori llegó abriéndose paso con una vara de tejocote, una rama con espinas que se dejaba en los altares para que estos pudieran abrirse paso, si lo necesitaban. Ella suspiró, tanto eso como la luz de las velas y las constantes palabras de Shun la ayudaron a encontrar el camino mucho más pronto de lo esperado. El olor del incienso de vainilla que dejó era suave como le gustaba.

—Shun, apenas llegué y ya puedo notar lo mucho que se esforzaste por mí —sonrió—. Cariño, sé que siempre estás dándolo todo… Me hubiese encantado poderte apoyar en esos momentos tan duros—lamentó—pero me alegra que los resolvieras. Te estás volviendo un gran hombre, nunca dudes de eso.

Probó una de las croquetas de _kaarage_, su sabor era similar a las que Shiori solía preparar pero no llegaban a ser como las de ella.  
—Cielo, siempre olvidas el ingrediente secreto de mamá—rió—, una pequeña cantidad de pimienta. Te lo dije muchas veces cuando me pedías cocinar para cuando Dan venía a jugar contigo a casa… Y veo que elegiste mi marca de chocolates preferida.

Mientras disfrutaba de los bocados se puso a recordar las veces que Shun y Dan jugaban en el parque y a menudo terminaban peleando, o la vez que Shun había regresado a casa con el cabello cubierto de goma y usó uno de sus trucos para quitársela sin cortarle el cabello. Para Shun esto último podía no ser de lo más grato, pero no había nada como una madre reconfortando a su pequeño. "Mamá es asombrosa…" recordó las palabras de Shun cuando era niño.

—Siento mucho no haber resistido mi enfermedad, sé que lo comprendes pero no dejo de lamentar dejarte solo… Te prometo que de alguna manera te lo compensaré, te estaré esperando del otro lado.

Se aproximó su hora de regresar tras todo ese tiempo monologando, antes del alba cuyo tiempo tenía calculado, se aproximó a la habitación de su hijo; por mucho que no pudiera oírlo ni interactuar con los vivos eso no le importaba.

—Espero que tuvieras dulces sueños… —murmuró en su oído—Te quiero mucho, Shun… —Le dio un beso fantasma en la mejilla, sin poder tocarlo directamente, y se marchó de vuelta al otro mundo.

_«Bella, guardiana del fénix,_

_madre del futuro guerrero,_

_con un amor que destella hasta el final._

_Fatal fue tu partida_

_y solo tu hijo a volar aprendió del_

_de la fénix que le tendió su ala._

_¡Vuela alto, majestuosa ave!»_

En tiempo del mundo de los muertos, la mañana se estaba aproximando, mientras eso sucedía Hydron contemplaba la llegada del singular alba de aquel mundo. Los primeros minutos se asemejaban al del mundo de los vivos, pero luego de eso, en lugar de salir el sol, se formaba una aurora de cálidos colores que luego se expandía por el resto del cielo como si este tuviera luz propia en lugar de depender de un cuerpo celeste.

—¿A tu madre le gustaba el amanecer? —Preguntó Lync jugando con las esferas de Aluze y Altair, Hydron jamás mencionaba nada sobre ella.

—Adoraba los amaneceres...—suspiró—Incluso de niño me despertaba para apreciarlos con ella pero yo era demasiado pequeño para valorarlos —sonrió con nostalgia—. En ese entonces pensaba que eran una molestia porque no podía dormir más.

—Todos odiamos eso —rió.  
—Pero hablando en serio… —Bajó la mirada— ¿y si está perdida en el purgatorio o algo peor?

—Se van a reunir tarde o temprano —Lync se acercó a Hydron y le tomó el hombro—, te lo prometo.

—Eso espero… —Volteó hacia él.  
—A todo esto… ¿por qué no intentaste preguntarle a las parcas?

—A pesar de todo este tiempo... me dan demasiado miedo —admitió con un escalofrío—. Quise intentar buscar por mi cuenta pero no tuve suerte.

—Tal vez ya sea hora de afrontarlo. Ya me viste hablar con las parcas antes y ya viste a la que nos guió con los vivos—recordó—, sólo tienen una apariencia intimidante.

—Tienes razón…

—Vamos—animó—, no te van a hacer daño.

Ambos salieron de la casa en busca de quien preguntarle. En un principio Hydron vaciló pensando que era muy temprano todavía. "No quisiera importunar" fueron sus palabras.

—No seas así—insistió Lync intentando no resongar ante las constantes dudas de Hydron—, ya las viste antes, no es para tanto ¡Venga! —Esta vez tomó su brazo y lo llevó arrastrando con él con tal de que no se pudiera retractarse por enésima vez.

—¡Aguarda, Lync! —protestó tirando su brazo mientras lo ignoraba. Luego de un tiempo luchando se resignó y se dejó llevar.

—No me hagas llevarte volando —bromeó Lync volteando hacia Hydron.

—De acuerdo —rió—, tú ganas…

—El príncipe Hydron—escucharon llamar, en cuanto se voltearon se encontraron con dos parcas, Hydron no pudo evitar estremecerse y retroceder al verla tan cerca. De haber tenido corazón habría sentido este acelerarse, en su lugar experimentó presión y frío en su pecho que se extendió por su alma.

—S… Sí, soy yo—tartamudeó—. Pero ya no soy príncipe de nada —agregó.

—Je, no tienes nada qué temer —sonrió aunque su cara fuera invisible. Lync se limitó a observarlos y mantenerse cerca de Hydron para su calma.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito que vengas conmigo—explicó—. No estás en problemas ni nada—aclaró antes de que Hydron pudiera ponerse más nervioso, la mayoría de las parcas sabían que él a menudo sentía miedo con su presencia. Eso les generaba cierta lástima—, hay algo importante para ti.

—¿Algo… importante para mí?—repitió arqueando una ceja—Bien… llévanos.

Impulsado por la curiosidad se animó a seguir a la parca, durante el trayecto se cuestionó por qué continuaba aterrándose con ellas si ya sabía que no iban a lastimarlo. «¿Será que su aspecto me intimida?» consideró, más allá de sus manos en verdad no había mucho que pudiera apreciarse de su verdadera figura, una capa andante. «Puede ser la incertidumbre sobre lo que son...» supuso. « "El más antiguo y más intenso de los miedos es el miedo a lo desconocido."» recordó un fragmento de un escritor cuyo nombre no recordaba más allá de las letra de sus iniciales. De cualquier modo ese conocimiento que le inculcaron en vida, entre mucho más, le era inútil en esos instantes. Pronto se vio en una pequeña plaza que le recordaba vagamente a los jardines del palacio, a escasos metros reconoció a Volt y la figura de una mujer cuya cabellera coincidía con la suya aunque más extensa hasta sus hombros. Hydron se detuvo en seco y permaneció observando sin palabras.

—¿La reconoces, Hydron? —habló la parca, Lync ya intuía lo que sucedía.

Hydron asintió despacio y caminó hasta la mujer acompañada por Volt, ella le sonrió, sus labios eran apenas rojizos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Hydron.

—Ma… Madre… —intentó no sollozar hasta que fue abrazado por su madre.

—Te extrañé mucho, mi amor… —de igual modo intentó no llorar— Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con ese viejo cascarrabias tú solo…

—También te echaba de menos… —lloró correspondiendo el abrazo e ignorando las disculpas, para él las no era nada de lo que tuviera que disculparse—Pero ¿cómo? —Alzó la mirada— Te busqué en todos lados y aun así…

—El mundo de los muertos es tan extenso como el de los vivos—aclaró Volt—, necesitas conocer bien el lugar y alguien que conozca el sitio.

—Además tu madre estuvo muy inquieta—rió—, cuando supe que moriste no dejé de buscarte. Temía que hubieras acabado como tu padre pero aquí estabas… —Acarició la mejilla de Hydron.

—¿Y por qué ninguno de los dos nos preguntó? —la parca puso los ojos en blanco, si es que los tenía al ser invisibles.

Ambos se miraron apenados forzando una sonrisa para enmascarar la pena, sus miradas les dio a entender que pensaron en lo mismo o así creyó cada uno. «Mamá también le temía a las parcas...» «Hydron también quería hallarme por su propia cuenta...»

—Bueno—habló Lync—, lo importante es que ya están reunidos.

—Agradezcan a su amigo—señaló la parca—, de no ser por él tal vez seguirían buscándose o se habrían dado por vencidos sin encontrarse por… quién sabe cuánto.  
—Mejor los dejamos solos—sugirió Lync caminando hasta Volt—, madre e hijo tienen mucho tiempo perdido por recuperar y mucho de qué hablar.


End file.
